It's hard to be Cat Valentine
by Midnight Sparkles 21
Summary: Cat's parents argue all the time and sometimes for no reason. Jade, The girl Cat used to call a "Best friend" is now called an enime. Cat has her eyes on Jade's Ex-boyfriend, Not only for payback, but because she liked him all her life anyways. Find out why Cat and Jade are enemies in later chapters.


Authors Note

Well here's the first chapter everyone! I hope you enjoy!

Love,

_Selena_

~Cat's POV~

"No Henry, it's your turn to take Frankie to his appointment!"

"No it isn't!"

"Yes it is!"

Ughhh...I'm so tired of my parents who wouldn't stop arguing,my crazy brother, and everything. Right now Im locked inside my bedroom with my phone texting Tori trying to block the noise coming from downstairs.

~Texting~

Me: Tori, u know wat I'm tired of?

Tori: Wat?

Me: My parents arguing, it's so annoying n

they never stop.

Tori: My parents rarely fight but when they do it's cuz of reasonable reasons.

Me: Lucky

Tori: Why Don't u come over? Every1 is here!

Me: Kk Thx

Tori: Np

When I exit my room and go downstairs, I still hear my parents arguing.

I secretly go out the door without my parents seeing me. It wasn't that hard slipping out the door while they occupied yelling at each other.

I walk as fast as I can to Tori's house and not to long later I get to my destination.

I knock the door and Tori opens it.

"Hey Tori!" I say.

"Hey Cat!" Tori says."Come in."

"Thanks." I walk into Tori's house and see Andre and Robbie on the carpet while Jade and Beck a far distance way from each other on the couch.

I guess they broke up again. I'm secretly glad cause Jade is bitch and doesn't deserve Beck. I'm not saying I deserve him but, Jade is rude, dark, and mean unlike beck that's the opposite.

"Hey guys!" I say smiling.

"Hey." They all say except of Jade. But anyways like I said she is a bitch.

I sit right in between Jade and Beck but a little closer to Beck.

"Why are you so close to Beck?" Jade asks me.

"Why are you so bitchy about that?" I quickly slap a hand over my mouth cause I never swore out loud around anyone.

Everyone looked shocked even Jade a little bit.

"What did you say to me?" Jade says angrily moving closer to me.

I move my head closer to hers, so close our noses are almost touching.

"I said why do you have to be so bitchy about me being close to beck." I say confidently."It's not like you own him."

"I don't fucking like you, bitch, but today your lucky I won't beat you up, and trust me, you don't want to be bet up by me." Jade says moving back even further then she was before.

As I look around, I see everyone staring at me and Jade.

I can't BELIEVE that I was once bestfriends with that whore. Yup, once BEST-FRIENDS.

"So what are gonna watch?" I say like that whole scene that just happened, didn't.

"Well we can watch Fast and the furious." Tori suggests.

"Sure, I'm in." I reply.

"Me too." Beck, Andre, and Robbie also reply.

"Whatever." Jade replies looking at her ugly black nails.

I roll my eyes.

Tori gets the CD case and opens it. She puts it into the DVD player and the movie starts.

~After Movie~

"Well guys I gotta get going." I say."But before I go, Jade I have a little present for you."

I place my hand on Beck's leg, lean up, and kiss him.

The kiss lasted for 5 seconds what more felt like 1,000.

I pull away and smiled as I got up and walked to the door.

"Bye guys and I hope you like your present Jade!" I say as I walk out the door.

When I get inside my house I see my mom right in front of me, with an angry face.

"Cat! Where were you! I called you about 10 times and you didn't answer your phone!" She yells.

I take my phone out of my pocket and I check my phone log.

My mom called 7 times which is less than 10 but almost as much.

I make an uh-oh face and look away the direction my mom is.

"Look at me young lady when I'm talking to you!" My mom yells.

"Ok, sorry mom. God sake, I was trying to tell you I was leaving, but your to busy fighting with dad, you weren't listening to me." I tell her.

I know I lied but that's the only way I would be able to get her off my shoulder right now.

"Ok honey, I believe you. Go on up to your bedroom." My mom says. It seemed to work and I go to up into my bedroom.

I change into my night clothes and quickly fall asleep inside my bed.


End file.
